My Violet, my Cinderella
by Pottergirl1
Summary: "My Violet is my world." Mr.Baudelaire watches as Violet grows up. Songfic to "Cinderella" by Stephen Curtis Chapman.


_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays._

_Without a care in the world._

Violet was, at three, a lovely innocent creature. She twirled and danced to the stereo, tiny pink ballet dress flowing higher with each spin. She put her hands above her head "like a real ballerina", and jumped, whirled, swirled in the air. I concentrated on my work, or tried, in the dim light of my lamp. The schism was fast approaching, we knew, and with it ever more conflict.

Violet paused abruptly. One foot was frozen in the air; she gently lowered it as a strange, calculating look appeared on her little face. Now, as odd as it is to see one such look on an adult, much less a child, it was adorable on my Violet. She skipped over to me, and prodded my shoulder, the highest point she could reach.

I grabbed her waist and hoisted her up on my knee, never taking my eyes off of my work. If Olaf succeeded in attaining the sugar bowl, all was lost. "Yes, Pumpkin? What can Daddy do for you?" "Dance." It was a command, and she tugged at my fingers with her chubby little hand.

_And I'm sitting here wearing _

_The wait of the world on my shoulders._

_It's been a long day, and there's still work to do._

_She's tugging on me, saying "Dad, I need you."_

"I'm sorry, darling, Daddy can't dance right now." "But _Dad_," She pleaded in earnest, "There's a _ball_." "Is there now?" I muttered absentmindedly, resting my head on my hand. "Yes, there is, and the princess invited _me_." "Hmm…" "So you see why I need practice?" I sighed and lifted her up off of my knee , standing up as well, seeing that she wouldn't leave me alone until I did. "Okay, but just one, okay, honey?" "Okay!" She complied happily, taking my pointer finger to drag me to the middle of the room.

_There's a ball at the castle,_

_And I've been invited,_

_And I need to practice my dancing._

"_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

She took the tips of my fingers, studying her feet carefully to make sure she wouldn't slip. I gazed down at my baby, admiring her dark curly wisps of hair so like her mother's. She didn't lift her head up, but I knew that if she did, I would gaze into my brown eyes.

The schism would never touch this girl.

_So I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms,_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh, oh, oh oh._

_I will dance with Cinderella,_

_Don't want to miss even one song._

'_Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight,_

_And she'll be gone._

Dying was quick, easy, and very nearly painless. The fire was hot, the wind was cold, the terror was horrifying, and it was a jumble of emotions at once.

Most of all it scared me to be leaving my children.

I remembered my Violet, a memory long forgotten, as my princess, twirling and spinning in the library.

I remembered Klaus as my baby, eyes wide, interested in everything.

I remembered Sunny as an infant splashing in the fountain.

_She says he's a nice guy, and I'd be impressed._

I was watching from above with Beatrice, looking down at Violet and Quigley on the slope. "He is far too close for my liking." I muttered murderously, clenching my fists. Beatrice laughed softly, kissing my temple. "She's fifteen, my dear. It's okay." The number struck me the most. _Fifteen?_ _How did my little ballerina grow up so fast?_

_She wants to know if I approve of a dress._

_She says "Dad the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancing. _

"_Oh please, Daddy please?"_

Violet went to the bathroom. It was her father's birthday, and she needed time alone. Quigley had understood, distracting her friends so she could make an unnoticed exit. Tears spilled over unbidden, she bent over the sink and blew her nose into a paper towel.

"Dad?" It wasn't really a question, despite her air. "Do you remember when I was your ballerina?"

Darling, of course I do.

"He's a nice guy, really, he is. He likes me for who I am."

I'm sure he does. You're a lovely girl, Violet.

"Happy birthday." She laughed slightly through her tears, remembering a disastrous breakfast in bed the children had planned one day. "Hope it's nice up there. Love you, Dad."

And then she slipped, beautiful dress and all, back into the rush of the party.

I love you too, my Violet.

_So I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms,_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew._

"He better be good to her." I said to Beatrice, shooting death glares at the boy stealing my Violet's first kiss. "He will be. You know it too."

_Oh, oh, oh oh,_

_I will dance with Cinderella,_

_I don't want to miss even one song,_

'_Cause all too soon,_

_The clock will strike midnight, _

_And she'll be gone._

Violet jumped up and down, kissing her new fiancé and crying tears of happiness. Quigley held her tight, slipping the diamond ring on her lovely hand. She wasn't just my baby anymore.

She excused herself afterwards, going to the bathroom again. But this time her tears were ones of joy.

_She came home today with a ring on her hand._

_Glowing and telling us all they had planned._

_She said "Dad, the wedding's still six months away,_

_But I need to practice my dancing."_

"Daddy, he's perfect."

He better be, for my Violet.

_So I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms,_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew._

I watched from the sidelines as she made plans, danced excitedly, said her 'I do's.

_Oh, oh, oh oh._

_I will dance with Cinderella,_

_I don't want to miss even one song._

'_Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight…._

I felt Beatrice wrap a warm arm around my waist.

There was no denying Violet was all grown up now. It broke my heart to see her devoting herself to someone else, but I smiled, because she was happy.

And he would take care of her, I knew.

My Violet had new protection now, and it killed me inside, but it was all worth her smile.

_And she'll be gone._


End file.
